Talk:Re-enlist Rojis
Hmm, is there another requirement? I just finished Rising Suns and Puuba has nothing else for me. -Psamathos 02:10, 1 December 2006 (CST) : Me too. I also done all quests in Istan. :: Me as well. Is this Quest gone again? TehBuG 06:58, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::: I don't know if I'm just having a brain-fart or what, but I could've sworn that I took this and Rising Suns at the same time. I also think I got a reward dialog, though I don't remember it; I took screens of the other dialog, though this was before I realized that it was a new quest. Dangnabit... --ArcaneApostle 15:52, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::::Have you done Consulate Docks? Because I have, and I can't do it either. In the mission (and afterward) Rojis is already a Sunspear. --Macros† (talk/ ) 16:06, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::::So then maybe you have to do it before Consulate Docks or before the quest where Rojis appears - Lavvaran 05:24, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::::I managed to get it on my character before Consulate Docks being done, so it's certainly possible to get it before it - someone has to check if it's possible to get it after - Lavvaran 05:34, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::::Also, he appears in the quest War Preparations (Recruit Training). So maybe it has to be before that, as well? --Macros† (talk/ ) 09:17, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::I have completed Rising Suns with one character, but Puuba never offered me the quest, before or after completing War Preparations (Recruit Training). With another, I took this quest after having completed Consulate Docks: looks like a bug to me. Khudzlin 23:34, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::Okay, I started a few new characters and they each got it immediately following finishing the Rising Suns quest. I dunno if it matters, but I kinda' "cheated" on Rising Suns by killing the drakes first, and then talking to the last guy, bypassing everything else. It must be a bug, or some hidden requirements? ArcaneApostle 04:10, 10 December 2006 (CST) This quest can only be obtained after finishing both the Jokanur Diggings mission and the Rising Suns quest. This quest then becomes unavailable to players once they have completed Consulate Docks mission. :If this comment has been here since Jan and no one is contradicting it, why don't we take it as truth until proven otherwise and update the main page. :I think that is right. I was able to obtain it and I've not done Consulate Docks yet. 16:00, 19 May 2007 (CDT) possible reference to Frank Zappa's mention of the mudshark in this quest? Omnipresentgnome 18:48, 17 May 2007 (CDT) It mentions that A Peaceful Solution might be a requirement, but I have this on a character who did A Loose Cannon instead. It may be that having done one of these two mutually exclusive quests is required, but it appears that either one is acceptable. Or they may actually not affect one's eligibility for this quest at all. - Leopoldus von Habsburg-Lorraine 21:02, 29 October 2007 (UTC) some data I did Isle of the Dead and War Preparations (Recruit Training) (two quests where Rojis appears as a Sunspear) before completing Rising Suns. Then after finishing Rising Suns, I got this quest without a problem. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:01, 26 April 2007 (CDT) Maybe requirements? I got the quest after completing Rising Suns with no problem what-so-ever, WITHOUT doing A Peaceful Solution. The only thing I can think of that I might have done, is that I'm level 20 when I finished Rising Suns (I was powerleveled for Survivor) and I had gotten into EoTN. Just to throw that out there. 24.254.221.13 16:07, 13 January 2008 (UTC)